Garyo Kanakura
—''"A Deo et Rege, Ad augusta per angusta"'' , |occupations= of Sargon, of Sargon Forces |nature type=Earth Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, Explosion Release |Kekkei Genkai=The Path Gold Alignment, |ninja registration=N/A |affiliations=Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure |clan=Kanakura |teams=Sargon, |parents= |relationship=Asu Rashoujin, Hojo Senryo |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Sargon organization is almost completely unfathomable in the shinobi world. Nevertheless, even with their surreptitious nature, the identity of their president is only know to the top 1% of the organization; the Sargon High Council. Garyo Kanakura, known previously as the commander of the Priory of Yin, gained an irrefutable and prestigious reputation among the Sargon organization over his tenure and was eventually elected as president and he’s elected for life. As its president Garyo exercises full and complete power over the Order. He meets with his provincials. When they decide to start a war or an agitation, he gets the information from the high council member of that of that country, how best to go about this, the demeanor of the people, and then he uses legitimate grievances to form an agitation. The Sargon President rules the world through his Priory’s head members. And the head members then, of course, rule the lower Sargon members, and there are many Sargon members who are not "professed", so many of the lower members have no idea what’s going on at the top. They have no concept of the power of their Order. No political event or circumstance can be evaluated without the knowledge of the Sargon's part in it. And no significant world situation exists in which Sargon does not play an important explicit or implicit role. Background Since the day that he can remember, Garyo has asked himself the same question. "Who am I?" Garyo is a man without memories, though he knows for a fact that he should have them. The earliest thing that he can remember is waking up in the center of a village that had recently burned down. His settings were nothing but ash, and there was not another soul to be had in the area. He was naked, crying, and could not have been older then three. However, in the years that follow this, a day that he has self-labeled his 'reawakening' he discovered that he was much older then that. The only marking he had noticed on his body at the time was what had appeared to be a tattoo on his left arm. It wore a number on it, one that was subject to change. In fact, it is because of the predictability of this seal that Garyo understands that he should know much more then he does. When he had first awoken in recent memories, the seal read 316. Since then, the number has increased exactly at noon on the seventeenth of July. This is what he understands as his birthday, and that was 32 years ago for him. According to the seal, he is 348 years old. It is not just the seal that gives him an inclination to his age. Garyo has frequent dreams, some that turn out more like nightmares. However, the dreams are vague images of what he believes to be his life before the reawakening. Not only that, but he also has random thoughts, more like bits of knowledge that he otherwise should not possess. Although he had been young of body when he had woken, he was not so young of mind. He still had his name, and knew of his clan, though it took him time to remember even the most basic of techniques of it. He also understood general information and skills. After all, you never forget how to ride a bike, and the same holds true for an ample amount of information. Birth of a King It is upon a rare day when someone is born that can truly be called a “destined child”. Someone that from birth is charged with a destiny of sorts. It was a rare day when Garyo was born; the destiny Garyo was born with, the destiny that was his to fulfill is the rebirth of his clan, the rebirth of the Kanakura It was a warm summer’s night when Garyo was born. His mother, consecrate her soul, breathed her last breath giving birth to him, ascertaining to be demanding her smaller body, but not all was lost. Garyo survived and was brought into this world with much hope and promise. His father Kazuki Kanakura raised him as best he could without the help from a wife. Kazuki was a kind soul and was simply glad that his child had survived. For the first one and a half years of his life all was well for the young Kanakura. While at the age of three Garyo was met by an older gentlemen, taken from his home and the spilled blood of his father, a stranger with white hair whisked him away and took him into the Forests of the Fire Country. The mysterious man traveled fast and silently, possessing remarkable skill, and moved through the night like a shadow. Eventually, after a few solid hours of travel and at the on-set of sunrise, the man made it to a small trading village near the peripheries of the Fire Country. Taking the child, asleep and without worry, he set them on the door-step of one of the larger houses in the village and left. Unknown to the rest of the world, this village had well hidden role as the Priory of Yin. Priory of Yin There exists at present but one kind of initiation known to the public, namely that into Sargon, however, the organization has no more secrets to give out or conceal. In the palmy days of old, the mysteries, according to the greatest shinobi philosophers, were the most sacred of all solemnities as well as the most beneficent, and greatly promoted virtue. The mysteries represented the passage from mortal life into finite death, and the experiences of the disembodied Spirit and Soul in the world of subjectivity. While at the age of five Garyo Kanakura was indoctrinated into the trainings of the Priory of Yin, the rigorous psychological and physiological training transformed him into an exceptional shinobi. At this point Garyo noticed an unfamiliar seal located on his left arm. Throughout his training Garyo noticed that some of his injuries such as cuts, healed in less than a day. The entire series was used to transform him into the next Provincial for Asu. While at the Priory of Yin, Garyo awakened his kekkei genkai which was previously unknown to him. This ability as Garyo calls it, the Ark: The Chest of the Covenant (契約の箱(Ark), Keiyaku no Hako. During his time in the Priory of Yin, Garyo rose up in the ranks as a commandant for the Priory of Yin and at the time led them to an overwhelming economical victory against a neighboring country. From this act Garyo was promoted to the Commander of the Priory of Yin. With this title Garyo finally realized his true personality trait. Manifestation of War Garyo's war in the illustrated his total confidence in his abilities which owned him and his willingness to sacrifice human lives. Garyo believed that his covenant with the Sargon High Council enabled him to control the weather. He felt that the Land of Lightning winter would melt away before him as his forces invaded their land. This belief was based on the occult theory of fire and ice. Garyo would be fire. Land of Lightning would be ice. He boldly sent his armies into the Lightning Country with no winter clothes and against the advice of his general staff. When the Priory of Yin offensive began to falter and young shinobi began to die by the thousands, his generals begged him to order a retreat. Instead Garyo said 'Attack! As to the cold, I will see to that.' When the Priory of Yin offensive was halted within sight of Kumogakure, Garyo saw it only as a test, requiring more human sacrifice. He saw Kumogakure, however, as the true test, recognizing the penultimate conquest. He felt that no amount of human suffering or death was too high a price to pay for his conquest. Then, at this point in his war Garyo finally conquered and nearly obliterated the entire country with his army. From there he attacked every single country on the globe. What’s more important, the chase or the conquest? From this perspective Garyo believes that as long as there is war, he will continue to live on as he believes he is the physical embodiment of war. After his tenure as the commander of the Priory of Yin, Garyo was promoted to be the president of Sargon. Sargon Presidency As the president of Sargon for over three centuries, Garyo Kanakura would be considered the second most powerful and influential man in the world under Asu Rashoujin who is the emperor of Sargon. As the president of Sargon, Garyo is enabled to use the Order’s full resources to start wars or agitations. Also the title as the wealthiest shinobi comes with being the president of Sargon. As so, he is able to completely control a countries wealth, such as bankrupting a country and all of its villages or simply altering the exchange rate of ryo, buying out the Kage and Daimyo on their decisions, or to cause a complete economic crash of any of the great countries. For the past three centuries Garyo as president has funded both sides of all major wars, and is able to contract his currency to send any nation into a mass depression. He has also worked with the prestigious Hara clan in war funding as well. Garyo Kanakura is rumored to have over three trillion ryo in assets. Making him by far the most wealthiest shinobi in history. Appearance Garyo has a very unique look, but not one that would be considered “all his own” for anyone that knew his mother or father. His hair is something of a mix between the two. He takes form his mother the raven tint of his hair along with the texture of it, for his hair does not spike like that of his father. However, the hair itself behaves much like that of his father, as it changes hues between itself, having a lighter tint at the top close to the scalp, while getting darker as it grows larger. His eyes are also very unique in fashion. His irises are deep pools of magenta, inspired by his mother, though deeper in color. However, while both his hair and his eyes would encourage anyone to say that the boy takes more after his mother in looks, which he obviously does, he also possesses the pale skin of his father. He has a nice face, and as his mother says a good smile. Garyo is rather thin; rather, he has a body that would be expected for someone is age. As the Sargon president he wears the standard Sargon ceremonial dress during meetings, which is similar to the uniform of a daimyo. Garyo also has six tattoos which are a “birth mark” from the extinct Kanakura clan. These tattoos are located on the soles of his feet, the palms of his hand, upper back and the left forearm. Personality Garyo is very cold and strict, mostly stemming from his superiority complex that he has against ninja that are weaker to him. His mind is considerably more important than is physical appearance in his rise to power. Those who see Garyo as a diabolical conqueror motivated solely by a lust for personal power misunderstand his mental capabilities. He possesses an unusually retentive memory. He remembers the industrial production figures of the Sargon factories, and precise statistics and military armaments. Garyo uses this wealth of detailed knowledge to convince others that he has superior intellect. However, he was not interested in grappling seriously wit profound intellectual problems. Instead, he portrayed himself as a “great simplifier” who could take complex ideas and problems and reduce them to elementary slogans and solutions. Garyo does not permit others to know his feelings and desires and carefully guards his private life. To maintain his privacy, Garyo disciplines his life in a highly unnatural way. Even his outbursts of rage, giving the impression of a man governed by his emotions, are often calculated to produce certain effects. Such a guarded life does not leave any openings for any real relationships. People do not really interest Garyo. He is nearly incapable of normal conversation based on a genuine exchange of ideas. Conversations were simply monologues. Asu Rashoujin, the Emperor of Sargon and mentor of Garyo, remarked that “in a sense, Garyo is not human – unreachable and untouchable. Innate Abilities In ancient times, those skilled in warfare make themselves invincible and then wait for the enemy to become vulnerable. Garyo was recruited for his unique skills in the areas of war, to include unique military strategies, leadership to his organization, analytical skills and his immense knowledge and proficiency in the human psychology. His studies under the human psychology makes him a high threat, in areas of Sargon Defense and policy making affecting the organization as a whole. The Unpredictable One Garyo has the unique but extremely baffling ability of being completely unpredictable in combat situations. This could possibly be on of the reasons why Garyo was appointed to become the Commander of the Priory of Yin at such a young age. This was known since birth, as even as a toddler, Garyo's actions seemed kind of off at some points I his childhood. A reason of this ability could be Garyo's reason to cope with physical and psychological stress. Since Garyo's movements are so arratic, even the illustrious Sharingan users can effectively read his movements. He uses this ability to his advantage in scenarios involving multiple opponents, allowing him to easily get the upper hand. Garyo also incorporates his innate ability into his fighting style, which is krav maga. Krav Maga, the Sargon Standard Krav Maga is considered by many experts to be the most highly effective and devastating unarmed fighting system available. Krav Maga is a battle tested defense system used by members of fighting forces around the world. This is actually the main combat standard for Sargon personnel, in ways of self defense and neutralizing the oncoming threat. It consists of a wide combination of techniques sourced from boxing, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Judo, jiu-jitsu, wrestling, and grappling, along with realistic fight training. Krav Maga is known for its focus on real-world situations and extremely efficient and brutal counter-attacks. Basic Principles *Counter attacking as soon as possible (or attacking pre-emptively). *Targeting attacks to the body's most vulnerable points, such as: the eyes, neck/throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, etc. *Maximum effectiveness and efficiency in order to neutralize the opponent as quickly as possible. *Maintaining awareness of surroundings while dealing with the threat in order to look for escape routes, further attackers, objects that could be used to defend or help attack, and so on. Remote Chakra Manifestation Garyo considers himself highly proficient with the legendary Remote Chakra Manifestation technique. Subsequently, from practicing for six years with the technique, Garyo is capable of combining this unique ability with his techniques to make explosions appear out of thin air with no hand seals involved. During his training of the Remote Chakra Manifestation technique, Garyo learned to imbue this technique into his weapons as well, making him seem more modern than the average shinobi. Abilities Chalice of the Forbidden Kings Helical Chakra Rotation Taijutsu Ninjutsu Intelligence His childhood was one of being bred for war and basking in the glory of a great president, which he was to become. His many teachers taught him shinobi and philosophy as well as literature and military tactics. Garyo is an ideologist who cares deeply about translating ideas into reality; he is also a shrewd opportunist who knew how to take advantage of changing conditions. Garyo is also very intuitive shinobi/leader, as he is capable to see what pronouncement he should make when confronted with several situations, he is also able to predict the outcomes of nearly every situation. With this in mind, Garyo is able to perceive all cause and effect relations, which makes each action performs absolute in efficiency. In any situation, Garyo can perfectly adapt to all factors and anticipating all variables and his opponents every move before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. this ability has been deemed by the High Council absolute in terms of hand to hand combat. This showcase in intellect led him to become highly feared throughout the Sargon ranks and even caught the attention of Asu. However, even with these abilities, Garyo suffers from the savant syndrome. Garyo is also a completely left-brained thinker in he looks only at the part rather than the whole. Military Strength Garyo is in charge of the entire Sargon Empire, this includes its military forces as well. The Sargon empire has over one million & eight hundred thousand shinobi most likely single largest military force in the shinobi world and if you were to include the Malebogia production would be far over a million in total force. For each of his provinces, Sargon's empire cover over 9,940,884km across the entire globe. Here is a quick strength ratings and numbers for Sargon's Military. Manpower *Total Population: 30,334,791 *Available Man Power: 10,875,346 *Active Frontline Personnel: 1,465,000 Geography *Square Land Area: 9,826,375 km *Coastline: 17,450 km *Shared Border" 6,087 km *Waterways: 36,001 km Financial *Defense Budget: 689,591,000,000¥ *External Debt: 978,675,000¥ *Purchasing Power Parity: 25,000,000,000,000¥ Logistics *Labor Force: 8,089,127 *Sargon Factories: 536 *Malebogia Puppets: 30,935,108 Wars & Events Quotes Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sargon Category:Fanon Characters